


Prompt #26

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #26July 10, 2020Genre: N/APrompt idea: Scene at a grocery storeSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020
Kudos: 1





	Prompt #26

"I saw you steal." 

Jenny gripped her large tote bag tightly to her and walked faster.

"You heard me. You stole from the store." 

"Don't know what you're talking about," she called out. She turned and saw a man dressed in an expensive-looking suit following her out of the store into the parking lot. He did not look like a regular store employee. He lit a cigarette and was puffing it.

"You're a little thief!" He was loud enough a couple of people turned as they passed her. Nearby a grocery clerk loudly clanged shopping carts together to wheel back into the store.

Jenny quickened her pace but the man's legs were long enough to easily keep up with her fast pace as if he was casually strolling.

"Leave me alone." She readjusted the straps of her bag on her shoulder. It was getting heavy from the frozen steaks and cans of vegetables she swiped earlier.


End file.
